A Super Love Story
by The daughter of Loki
Summary: Jennifer Storm daughter of Johnny Storm part of the fantastic four comes to live in new York to go to College but she didn't account on finding true love Peter Parker, or saving New York from a new threat and meeting spider man. Peter Parker/OC
1. college and Peter

Name: Jennifer Storm

Nicknames: Jen, Jenny

Looks like: Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, tanned skin

Parents: DAD Johnny Storm, Mom deceased

Likes: comic books, 360, orange juice, pizza, and saving peoples lives

Dislikes: annoying people, criminals, alcohol, drugs

Powers: fire, and invisibility

Her suit: blue but no fantastic four emblem

Summary

Jennifer Storm daughter of Johnny Storm part of the fantastic four comes to live in new York to go to College but she didn't account on finding true love Peter Parker, or saving New York from a new threat and meeting spider man.

Peter is 23 in this and Jennifer 20

I sat in the car with my dad Johnny Storm my uncles Ben Grimm and Reed Richards and my Aunts Susan Richards and Alicia Grimm, on our way to the new York university. We sat in silence because every time I would say anything about college Aunt Sue would start to cry I think it's the pregnant hormones but I wont say anything. Yet.

My dad bought me an apartment on his terms NO BOYS Allowed sure I'm okay with that. I'm nothing like my father.

I saw the university and I got excited I couldn't wait to start my career as a photography well sure I'll still be powering up if I have to, to save lives.

As we pulled in I picked up my camera out of my bag and got out of the car. Dad came up and gave me hug then everyone did Reed being the one to use his powers and extend his arms around us I think at least twice. When we got out of the hug everyone was staring at us. My dad was smiling at them and waving. I rolled my eyes.

" hey I'm going to get some on to take a picture of us" I said walking backwards but then running into someone. I closed my eyes and turned around " I am so sorry" I said I opened my eyes to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes " I can be so clumsy sometimes"

" no it's okay. I'm Peter Parker" he said out stretching his hand

" Jennifer Storm" I said gripping his hand and shaking he raised his eye brows

" as in Johnny Storm's daughter" I nodded my head I then remembered the reason I was there

" would you mind taking me and my families picture please?" I asked

" yeah"

"Thank you " I then handed him the camera and led him to my family

My family and I lined up my dad next to one arm on my shoulder and then click the picture was taken and every thing was over

" I love you Jen" my dad said to me and gave me on last hug

" love you too daddy now you better go or you're gonna miss your flight" and after we all said goodbye they got in the car and left I still am giggling from when uncle Ben said " if any boy touches you they better get ready for clobbering time"

I turned to Peter and he handed me my Camera

" thanks Peter um would you mind showing me around new place and all" I asked

" yeah sure"

Please review if you want another chapter


	2. Coffee, green guy, and spiderman

' And this is the Photography class room" Peter said as he led me in I sat down and he was getting ready to sit down a few seats away

" hey you can sit with me if you like Pete" I said he turned around with a amused look on his face but sat with me nun the less

" thank you" he said I looked at him in the eyes

" no problem" I think I'm starting to like Peter Parker

" would you like to go get coffee after class" he asked me looking down.

" I would love to" I said he looked up and smiled and his eyes lit up then the teacher came in.

She was a woman with black hair, tanned skin , and green eyes she was wearing a black pencil skirt a white blouse and 3 inch black high heels

" I was informed I have a new student: Jennifer Storm…oh Jennifer if you would please stand" the teacher said after she said my name a lot of students started looking around the room but Peter because he was sitting next to me.

I stood up and every body awed " hi" I said and smiled and did a short wave

" can you show us your powers" a random student called from some where then the rest of them started saying it. I didn't know what to do

" every body settle down…. It's up to Mrs. Storm if she shows us her powers" the teacher said I looked up and I nodded my head

" I guess I could show you" I said everybody was staring at me and I thought hard and I looked at my hands and I was invisible a lot of people were awing I then reappeared " I don't think the Fire would be a good idea in the class room to much wood" and to prove my point I knocked on the wooden desk in front of me

" yes very bad idea indeed… and on today's lesson" the teacher said I saw her name tag and it said Miss. Greet

Around the middle of the lesson I heard some of the boys behind Peter and I say "ready" I turned around in my chair and they were getting ready to spit, spitballs at Peter when they shoot them I put up a force field and shot them at them. Thank you Aunt Sue for teaching me that. Some of the boys were glaring at me but I just did the famous Johnny Storm smile and turned around.

" Thanks" Peter whispered to me

" don't worry about it" I said back and continued listening to the teacher but the smile Peter sent me didn't go un noticed

After the lesson was over I got out of my seat and waited for Peter when he got up and was standing next to me we left the classroom.

" so I know a great coffee place just a couple streets down from here" Peter said as he opened the car door for me. It was a white car I don't know the name of it though.

" cool" I said as I was getting in the car he shut the door and got in the drivers seat and started the car

When we got the Coffee place we got in and I ordered a black coffee with only sugar, and Peter got the same

I went to pay but Peter put his hand out to stop me and he paid

" I could've paid Pete" I said as we took a seat outside

" I said I would take you out" he said

" I heard about this Spider-man is he really a criminal because of what I read saving a bus full of kids is a good thing" I said

Peter smiled " no he's not criminal. I take his picture for the paper" he said

" really. You know my dad wants to race him around the city. I think spider-man will win" before Peter had a chance to answer there was this green thing on a hover thing I got out of my seat. By this time Peter turned around he excused himself and I took off my clothes to reveal my blue suit. I ran outside

" Flame on!" I yelled and my body was covered in fire I flew in the air and flew behind him

" and who are you?" I asked he turned around and tilted his head

" so there's a new hero in town…catch" and he threw a orange thing at a bus that was coming I flew down and caught it just to have it explode fire at me. I laughed

" you cant destroy fire with fire buddy" I said I put my hands out in front of me and shot fire at him and he dodged it he came at me with the Hover craft and their were blade sticking out of it I put a shield up but before it could reach my shield a web came and pulled the Hover craft towards the direction the web came. I turned my head just to see spider-man hanging from a web I put a force field in front of him and the green thing hit the shield and the guy was falling but caught his Hover craft and retreated.

" great work" I said I turned towards him "I'd shake your hand but I'm on fire"

" I don't think I know you" he said looking at me I was shocked

" what? I helped take down Victor Von Dorkinstien and you don't know me" I said

" no" I could tell he was smiling from the sound of his voice

" well maybe I should cut your web, and the itsy bitsy spider wont come back again" I said with a smirk on my face I wont really do it but I have to have some fun

" well I should get a bucket of water" he taunted back

" o really web for brains" I said I had to control the urge to laugh

" yeah Hot head" he said

" you're fun but I got to go I have someone waiting for me" and with that he left

" dork!" I yelled no reply ha I win I turned around and there was Peter taking pictures I went down to the ground and powered down I walked over to him but then I was surrounded by a bunch of people taking pictures I was able to get thru the crowd in one piece I walked over to Peter and grabbed my clothes off the ground and walked back to Peter

" hey Pete get good pictures" I asked he nodded

" want me to drive you home" Peter asked

" yeah thank you" I said he led me to my car and we drove off to my apartment I gave him the directions and it turned out he lived there to.

Please review so I know to add more chapters or not

What do you think about spider-man I wanted to make him act like that


	3. Visit, New people, and Motorcycle

I sat on my bed cross legged in nothing but a black tank top and PJ booty shorts and pink bunny slippers. I was looking up on my laptop the Green guy I fought earlier that day.

It turns out there where two of them they called them selves the green goblin. Wow how creative. So this would be the third

Could they be related? Are they some sort of gang? I was snapped out of my thought by someone tapping on my window. I got up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. To reveal Spider-man . I opened the window

" so I have a super stalker now" I said to him as I stepped out of the way to let him in. he didn't answer.

" what you did was amazing helping me like that." I said he looked at me

" it was no problem" he said

" not that I don't like your company, but why are you here?"

" to say sorry about earlier insulting you. people think I'm a criminal I just wanted you to remain on the good guy side to them"

" thank you " I said he was getting ready to leave " Wait" he turned around " what do you know about the Green Goblins?" I asked

" that their related they're Osborne you know like the company" he said I nodded my head

" you know Spidey you have what I've always wanted behind that mask you live a normal life. I've always wanted that" I said he nodded in understanding " now you better leave my dad said no boys allowed" I walked closer to him and he didn't move when I was in touching distance I saw the window he came out of earlier was still open so I pushed him out as he pulled out a web and went away I waved.

"You're still a dork to me!" I called out I know he could hear me

I walked over to my bed and dived into the blankets and went to bed

When I woke up I noticed it was 10:00 in the morning I freaked out but then remembered it was Saturday

I got out of bed and stretched my arms before getting in the shower when I got out I pulled on red skinny jeans a yellow laced tank top and a pair of silver sandals I walked out the door and down the steps to have a door opened in my face I let out a yelp

" Peter rent?" a guy said

" I'm not Peter I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Storm" I said. this guy was creepy

" ah nice lady from TV can you ask Peter about rent?" he asked I nodded my head and turned around and walked back up the steps to Peter's door I knocked on the door he answered

" Hello Jenny." he said

" hey, Pete? Creepy guy from down stairs wants to know about rent" I said he groaned and walked down stairs I followed him the door opened and I refrained from screaming

" rent?" the creepy guy said

Peter pulled out his wallet and handed the guy money the guy shut the door

" um okay" I said as we walked out the door

" would you like me to drive you some where?" Peter asked me

" well actually I plan on walking to a place to buy a motorcycle. You know so I don't have to hitch a ride with you all the time. I don't want to bother you." I said he opened the passenger side door

" no I insist I'll take you" I smiled and Peter smiled so I gave in and got in the car

" alright just this time Pete. O right I want to tell you what happened last night" I said as he got in the car.

" really?"

" yeah Spider man came to my window I let him in and he told me about the green goblins and said sorry for insulting me he had good reason though and then I pushed him out a window." I said I looked over at Peter who laughed

" really you pushed Spider man out of a window" he said

" yup now I looked up on my computer that William Osborne cousin of Harry Osborne is in town. I think he might be the green Goblin but I don't have any proof" I said looking down. Why do I trust Peter so much I've never trusted anyone like this before? I thought to my self

" what are you going to do?" he asked I shook my head

" I'll figure out something" I said

Peter and I pulled up and we looked at motorcycles I settled on a dark Blue and black Harley and a matching Helmet. Before I left I wanted to ask Peter something

" Hey, Pete where are you going?" I asked

" to turn in some pictures at the daily bugle. Why?" he answered

" I just thought of a great plan." and with that I rode to the Daily bugle Peter following behind

Please Review :)


	4. Secrecy, dinner, and moves

I parked my Motorcycle in a spot and put my helmet on the seat and Peter parked next to my bike and got out holding an envelope

" what plan?" Peter asked as I followed him in the building lots of people were staring at me and it was getting hard for me to breath

" you'll hear when your boss hears" I said Peter walked down to the door and knocked

" come in" said a rough voice

Peter opened the door for me and I walked in and then the man was looking down at some papers I cleared my throat and he looked up. He stood up and out stretched his hand

" James Jonah Jameson" he said I gripped his hand

" Jennifer, Jennifer Storm" I said

" I know and what brings you hear. Would you like some water coffee?"

" no I have a question but you have to be sworn into secrecy"

He looked at me in thought

" alright"

" I need to be a undercover reporter for William Osborne and give him a interview" he gave me a look

" why?" I sighed

" I have reason to believe he is the green Goblin….just think of it this way you helped figure out a crime imagine that in the paper Mr. Jameson" yes I have stooped into a new low

" yes I'll do it… I mean let you do it." he said then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a reporter badge and threw it at me I caught it.

" thank you,. Peter has pictures for you" I said and walked to stand behind Peter. Peter walked up and handed the envelope to him

" good now go and I will call you Mrs. Storm when I set up the interview" He said I wrote on a piece of paper I found in my pocket and wrote my number on it and threw it on the desk

" remember no one" I said as Peter and I walked out the door

" you do know this plan is dangerous right?" Peter said as I walked out of the building

" I know that's why I'm bringing you. You're going to be my camera man." I said looking at Peter he nodded

"ok" he said I sighed

" thank you" I said getting my helmet on

" Hey because our coffee got ruined do you think we can do dinner at around 6" Peter asked I smiled

" yes Peter I would love to. By the way is this a date?" I said smiling making Peter have red cheeks

" it is if you want it to be" he said I smiled and tapped my finger on my chin in mock thinking

" yup it's a date" I said and looked at the time on my I phone it said 5:00 " I better go get ready see you later Pete" and with that I left him there why I drove off to my apartment to get ready.

When I got there it was 5:30 so I ran in and got in my apartment I only brought 4 dresses there was my light pink one sleeve dress that goes to my knees. Then there's a red one that is a short sleeve done to my knees and the rest are the same just light blue and a orange one. Decided to go with the light pink one. With white high heels

By the time I was done Peter was knocking at my door I opened it and he gave me his arm and we linked arms and walked out side Peter was wearing a suit with a tie. He opened the car door and I slid in.

We drove and we got to a restaurant when we got in we were seated immediately.

" this is a pretty fancy place Peter it's really nice thank you for taking me" I said

" it was no problem you deserve it" he said that made me blush

" aw Pete" I said

And that was our date we talked it turns out we have a lot in common we both like pizza and orange juice and video games and comic books.

Now we were driving back to our apartment when we were there we walked up the stairs quietly I was holding my shoes in my hand while going up the stairs.

When we got to my door I laid my shoes down on the floor and Peter and I just stared at each other awkwardly but then I grabbed his tie and kissed him. You have a problem with a girl making the move o well. All I know is that he kissed me back when we pulled away we just stared at each other in the eyes

" dose this make us boyfriend and girlfriend" Peter asked

" if you want to be" I said he smiled

" I want to be" and with that we kissed goodnight and when I closed the door I did a little happy dance and then went to bed

Please review if I get one review I'll add another Chapter


End file.
